ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Chen
Amy Chen Statistics Real Name 陈爱美 (Chen Eimei) Ring Name(s) Amy Chen Previous Ring Name(s) Athena, etc. Nicknames Hong Kong Spitfire Height 5 ft 2 in Weight 99 lbs Born September 13, 1988 Hometown Suzhou, Anhui Province, China Trainer Ho Yin Long Debut OJ-FWA: June 24, 2006 Entrance Theme Honey Honey - Kelly Chen Amy Chen is a Chinese born professional wrestler. She was a former stuntwoman on various Hong Kong action movies. She now works for Olive Japan: FWA. Signature & finishing moves *'F''inishing moves' *:Enzuigiri (sometimes Gamengiri, if the situation is right) *'Signature moves' *:Spinning Heel Kick *:Rolling Cradle Hold *:Hurracanrana History Born in the poor village of Suzhou in Anhui Province, there was little to predict Amy's future in pro-wrestling. Throughout elementary school and junior high, she became an active member of the local Kung-Fu dojo. Through his own hard work, her father was able to pay for her college education in Beijing. As a Stuntwoman After college, she happened upon an advertisement in a national newspaper advertising a position as a consultant for upcoming martial arts film projects in Hong Kong. Considering the time she spent studying Kung-Fu, she considered it an excellent use of her talents. She eventually worked her way to actively working on the films physically as a stuntwoman, being featured in such films as "Wheeled Meals" and "Shanghai Sheena." As a Pro-wrestler During the shooting of one of these films, she caught the eye of kung-fu/pro-wrestling star Ho Yin Long. He took her under his wing and trained her in wrestling and how to incorporate her Kung-Fu skills into her style, just as he had done in the past. After about 2 months, had a short stint in the then New Olive Japan playing fighting game characters in special attraction matches. After a near career-ending neck injury, she decided to tone her style down, and then briefly retire from the business. Olive Japan: FWA Another three years later, she received a call from former employer John "©" McKay and was informed of the merger. She also was invited to return to the company as herself. After some time, she agreed and made her return at OJ-FWA's first show, OJ-FWA - FIRST - where she battled newcomer Liliana, where she picked up the win. However, the match was notorious for leaving a bad taste in the mouth of OJ-FWA co-founder Reiko Hikawa. Saturday Night Fights Situation She was scheduled immediately to face Liliana again at the Hammerstein Ballroom event, Saturday Night Fights. It was the first match on the card. Both women trained extensively in preparation for their match. However, an attempt at a suicida-style Shooting Star Press off the top rope to the floor of the arena ended badly when Liliana rolled and Chen's face bounced off the ground. She was able to continue the match for a while. But she began to lose track of where she was. Liliana mercifully ended the match. She was immediately taken to the hospital. Tests done on her showed severe whiplash and a minor concussion. She will be out for some time and will miss Yuuki Matsuri. External links *OJ-FWA debut match against Liliana (06/24/06) *Second match against Liliana from Saturday Night Fights event (09/16/06) Amy Chen Category:1988 births Amy Chen Amy Chen Chen, Amy